Hurt
by BlueJay8083
Summary: After a small incident at school, Pony questions whether he could rely on his brothers again. And if he cant, Darry may end up regretting his actions at the end, and doing whatever possible to show Pony, people can change.
1. Chapter 1

Pony's Pov

Johnny and I were leaving the school building, today was one of those odd days where Johnny could go to school, most of the time he just skipped school, since he didn't want people questioning all those bruises. Though, knowing with the type of reputation we had, nobody would care or ask.

Still Johnny wouldn't risk it.

As we started heading out, Johnny and I heard them,

"Hey Greasers!" Yelled the Socs.

''Think we can make a run for it?" I asked Johnny.

Johnny grimaced and shook his head. I sighed, hesitantly we both turned around.

But by the time we turned, they were already right in front of us. And without a second too soon, they swung at us.

"Greaser, greaser, greaser." They chanted. The oldest boy in the group, Bob, I think was his name, smirked at us.

"Hey little greaser. Ya'll remember what earlier today right? I told you, the I ain't gonna let that go. " He spoke, meanwhile Johnny seemed to be shaking as hard as a leaf.

"Hey, Johnny, whats up?" I asked quietly, hoping that the Soc in front of us wouldn't attack us.

"H-he-" He was suddenly cut off.

"Shut your trap! Oh... hey look who we have here. Looks like you recovered from our friendly little meeting last time." Bob added, cockily, "Come on guys, you know what to do." He spoke to his gang that was smiling evilly at us. _This_ was the Soc who jumped Johnny?

Before they could do anything, I punched Bob straight in the face, while moving in front of Johnny. I was suddenly shocked when Bob fell right on the floor,

 _Wow, I must be getting strong,_ I thought proudly, _maybe I'll be as strong as Darry one day._

"Ponyboy!" Yelled one of the teachers as she ran towards us. My heart seemed to quicken, had Bob planned this? There was no way I, Ponyboy Curtis, could have knocked Bob out, but I was going to get in a heck lot of trouble now. Why didn't I see this one coming?

I gulped, as I stared wide-eyed at the teacher who seemed to have smoke coming out of her ears.

Once she reached us she spoke sharply, "Ponyboy Curtis! What kind of behavior is this?! I have never seen you act as reckless as you're acting right now! What is the meaning of this?"

Bobs friends, snide smiles were quickly replaced with fake shocked expressions once she turned around, and at them, she spoke softly, "Boys, can you please explain to me what just happened?"

"S-sure ma'am, I myself ain't completely sure too. We just came down here to ask Pony, if he could help us with our homework and he just exploded, and starting punching everyone." He spoke, his voice shaking.

My eyes widened, _this ain't fair!_ I thought, I looked at Johnny who had been quiet and saw him with his jaw dropped and he seemed extremely upset.

"How are we gonna get out of this one Johnny?" I whispered, my mind already racing, _what was Darry going to say?_ But then I shook my head, _He'll believe me,_ I thought, _He knows I wouldn't do something as reckless as this._ Johnny just shrugged his shoulders miserable.

"Its alright boys, please take your friend to the infirmary" She spoke sharply as she turned around to face us," As for _you_ Ponyboy, I cannot believe you're acting like this what in the mighty universe has gotten into you?"

"But miss! We didn't do anything! They came up here and started bothering us, and they started swinging at us, we just tried to protect ourselves!" I spoke, but it all seemed not to matter with her as she gave out an annoyed sigh.

"You're brother Darrel is not gonna be happy with this, follow me up to the office," She seemed to notice Johnny for the first time, "You, go home. I didn't see you do anything so you may leave."

Johnny turned to me, silently asking me what I thought. But I just gave him a shrug, that he could do what he wanted, he nodded his head.

"I'll wait for you outside." He said. I nodded.

The lady grabbed me by my arm, hard. I gave out a noise of pain, but she completely ignored me, she had to have extremely long nails, and they were clawing at my skin.

"Ow, please you're hurting me." I spoke grimacing trying to pull my arm back, she gave me a look that instantly made me quiet. I sighed, what was Darry going to think of this?

* * *

"This is outrageous! You _must_ keep your brother under control! He cant go around hitting everyone just because hes having a tantrum! I should suspend him all at once!" Spoke one of the principals.

Darry had arrived about 15 minutes later after they called him, he saw me sitting on the bench outside the office, but payed no mind to me. And just entered.

"I'm sorry. I tell ya I have no idea that he was going to do this, or act like this. He was behaving just fine. Please dont suspend him, I'll talk to him at home, and make sure something like this _never_ happens again." Darry spoke, he spoke as if he had recited his lines already. I wonder if he did it on his way here.

"Let it be that something like this does not happen again, because I wont just suspend him for a day or two. I'll suspend him for _months._ Do I make myself clear!?" She spoke angrily.

I suppose Darry nodded, as after a few minutes, he exited the office.

"Lets go." He spoke, his voice cold, and it made me shiver in fear. _Darry was gonna believe me. Right?_

* * *

Darry had seen Johnny waiting for me outside, he offered a ride but Johnny had declined, saying he didn't want to intrude on anything. I was extremely grateful, because I didn't want my best friend, seeing me get yelled at by my older brother.

Right now we're driving home, and Darry hasn't said a single word to me.

"Darry please just let me-" I was cut off... once again.

"Save it Ponyboy, we'll talk at home." His voice was cold again. I didn't speak 'till we arrived home.

* * *

" _What were you thinking?!"_ Darry said wheeling around looking at me, as soon as we took the first step and shut the door. I gulped.

"Darry I didn't mean to attack him! I promise! You know I ain't that reckless. I didn't mean to!" I spoke, tears of anger and frustration rising, _he has to believe me_ , I thought, _Darry please believe me!_

"I didn't mean to! Honestly I dont know what to expect from you anymore! Did you hear what that women said? Next time, she'll expel you for _months._ Can't you use your head Pony?! Pony what on earth is the matter with you?!" He screamed at me.

"You never believe me! You always expect the worst from me! Why can't you just get it through your head, that I wouldn't do something like that!? You always believe Soda! But when comes to me, Im always the one who screwed up!" I yelled.

" _ **Dont you use that tone of language with me!**_ Do you _want_ to get thrown into a boys home?" He exclaimed.

"No! But I bet sometimes you do want me to! It would be so much easier on you right? Wouldn't have another mouth to feed, or worry about!" I yelled, tears of anger running down my cheeks.

"You know what Ponyboy? Yes it would be a whole heck easier for me if you got thrown into a boys home! I should call the state and just tell them to come get you! I wouldn't have to worry about getting a call from the school saying that my kid brother punched someone. Can't you do anything right for once?" He yelled.

"You, you want to get rid of me?" I spoke, _please say no, please say no._

"It would be a heck lot easier! Your grounded Pony! No track meetings for a month!" He yelled.

"W-what?! No Darry you can't do that! We have a competition next month!" I screamed in fear, he couldn't do this, no no no.

"Well, maybe next time, think before you act! Now go to your room, and do your homework. I'll call you when dinners ready."

I clenched my teeth so hard my jaw started to hurt, I threw my stuff to the ground as I ran to my room, ignoring Darry angrily calling me to pick my stuff up.

 _No one understand me, absolutely no one._


	2. Chapter 2

Pony's POV

I had locked the door once I entered the room where Soda and I slept. I honestly couldn't believe that Darry hadn't believed me. He believed some teacher over me? What was the teachers problem anyways? Had she have something against him? She honestly didn't even give a thought to what I had said. Was it because of some reputation?

 _Of course it was._

Darry came up the door and started banging at it, but I just yelled at him to leave me alone, I was afraid that if I let him in, I would start bawling my eyes out, and that ain't a sight I would want him to see. Darry had left my books on the other side of the door. I checked to see if he was gone, and I quickly swept them in.

We had to do an activity on a book we were reading called, _To Kill a Mocking Bird,_ and we were supposed to compare and contrast the relationship between Jem and Scout with the relationship of Atticus and Aunt Alexandra. But at the moment, I just wanted Soda to come home. Thankfully he was gonna arrive in about 20 minutes. I still had to meet up with Johnny.

I had heard a pair of voices from the living room and pressed my ear on the door. And noticed that Darry and Johnny were talking. To my amazing astonishment, Darry had told Johnny that he couldn't see me at the moment. Which angered me even more. But Johnny understood, and left.

I was currently sitting on the floor next to Soda and I's bed.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Darry!" I yelled.

"Didn't know that my name changed from Soda to Darry overnight." Soda joked from the other side of the door. "Mind letting me in?"

I sighed, but stood up. I was aware that my face was still tear streaked. But I didn't care.

I opened the door, letting Soda in. I had my back faced to him. so he couldn't see me.

"So, how was school Ponyboy? I looked in the kitchen tryna find Darry but he wasn't there." He asked.

"School... school was fine." I said.

"How'd the track meeting go?"

"Fine."

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yes."

"Did you-"

''Yes!" I yelled in frustration. " Yes, yes yes, Soda what do you want?"

Soda was quiet for a couple of moments.

"Ponyboy, turn around" He spoke sternly.

"No." I chocked out.

Soda started to walk towards me, and once he was in back of me, he turned me around.

His eyes narrowed in concern, "Ponyboy! What happened?"

"N-nothing happened." I said, trying not to break down in front of him. I had thought I ran out of tears, obviously I was wrong.

"Did something happen at school? Did someone hurt you? Did you fail a test? Thats fine Ponyboy, I'll talk to Darry for you. You dont ha-" I cut him off once again.

"No Soda! Its not that!" I began crying.

"Then what..what happened?" He asked, as he made my sit on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't do anything I swear Soda! I didn't get in a fight or anything! They're lying!" I said.

"Fight? What are you talking about Pony? I know you wouldn't get in a fight Pony, can you explain to me what happened baby?" He crooned.

Then I explained everything that happened. From what Johnny and I had been accused of, starting a fight. And then Darry yelling those awful things to me, saying how it'd be easier to throw me into a boys home.

Sodas expression changed, from surprise to sadness to anger. His fists balled up when I told him about Darry.

''S-Soda, ya believe me right? Oh, Soda please say you believe me." I begged.

"Don't worry Pony.. I believe you. I just can't believe that Darry would say something like that." He said.

Suddenly we both heard a cars door close. I gulped as I began to breath even harder.

"Sh, sh, its okay Pony. I'm going to talk to Darry alright?" Soda assured.

"Plea-please don't stary yelling. Ya know how much I hate when you and Darry are angry at each other."

He gave me a soft smile, ''Don't worry Pony. I'll ask Dally to deal with them kids alright? Don't you worry no more. Just try to begin your homework, Darry'll get even more angry if he sees your falling behind in your grades." With that he exited the room.

"Really starting to not care what Darry thinks." I mumbled.

And with that, I began working on my math problems.

* * *

 **Halooo! So I've been getting a lot of nice reviews thank you so much for that :). You have no idea how a small nice review brightens my day, I would like if you guys gave me more feedback! Tell me what you like & dislike. **

**Thank you!**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! :D**

 **So, I'm working on the next chapter so dont worry.**

 **Buttttt**

 **do you guys mind if you check out my account on Wattpad? It would seriously mean the world to me if you checked out my story also, Painful Truths?**

 **Please read my story there, vote & comment. Thank you :)**

 **My account is Moonater,**

 **oh and also,if any of you guys can recommend me any ideas that you would like me to make into a story or oneshot, pm me or just put them in the reviews.**

 **If you guys do send me some ideas, please be patient with me into making them into stories.**

Thank you guys so much if you do support me on wattpad!

 **Till we meet again ~**

~BlueJay8083


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pony's POV_**

"What'd Darry say Pony?" Johnny asked as we made our way to school.

"Who cares what Darry said." I muttered, as I kicked a small pebble from the sidewalk.

"Come on Pony... don't be like that." Johnny said, as he looked down.

I sighed, "Soda said that he'd talk to him, but I didn't here much of their conversation. Darry left in the morning before I could see if both of them were mad at each other."

Johnny was quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful to put it easily. Unfortunately, I saw the teacher who had gotten us into trouble, and she had sent me a cold glare. I had quickly turned my head around, face red. Bob probably had blabbered to the kids what had happened, because every corner I turned there seemed to be _someone_ talking about me, Johnny not so much. I tried to distract my mind about track, but then I realized Darry had prohibited from me yesterday.

It was really hard not to breakdown in front of everybody

Johnny and I were walking home, talking about the homework that was assigned to us. Johnny was in the middle of his sentence, when I heard the same voice of yesterday. I instantly felt my heart drop.

"Hey Greasers!"

I sighed, _not now._

"Let's try to ignore 'em and keep walking okay?" I spoke quietly to Johnny.

Johnny only slightly inclined his head.

We tried to quicken our pace, trying to get away from the Socs.

"Hey losers! I'm talkin' to you!" Bob yelled.

We both heard feet running towards us, and we quickened our paces not wanting to run yet.

"Johnny if anything happens you have to run okay?" I urgently told Johnny.

"No Pony I ain't leaving you. What happens to me, happens to you." Johnny said,I felt as if he was trying to act confident or brave, but I could clearly see he was shaken as well.

I was about to respond when suddenly a hand grabbed pulling my shoulder.

I gasped, as I hit the ground, they had pulled Johnny down too, both of their frames towering over us.

"When we talk,'' Bob said as he punched me in the stomach, ''You listen. Understand?"

'What do you want?'' I spit out.

"I told you. I wouldn't let what you did go." He sneered.

"What did I even do?!'' I exclaimed letting my anger show. "Sherri just wanted to ask me a question about the homework! I don't understand why you're making such a fuss 'bout it!"

My statement angered Bob, one minute he seemed calm, and the next, I found myself clutching my nose, blood pouring out.

"Ponyboy!" Yelled Johnny in concern.

"Shut it punk.'' Bobs friend -Sheldon I think- screamed to Johnny, while slapping him.

"Don't you touch him!" I said while holding my nose, trying not to stain my shirt with blood, which made me sound ridiculous.

Bob only chuckled, "Let that pest go, I have fresh meat right now."

The guy who was holding Johnny down let him go, he quickly stood, ''No Pony, I ain't leaving you."

"Go Johnny!" I yelled as Bob punched me in the stomach.

"No! I ain't-''

"Johnny go! Now!"

Johnny seemed conflicted staring at me, tears forming in his eyes. I could see the eternal battle in his eyes, wondering if he should listen to me and get to safety, or having to take another beating. I didn't care that I was being left behind, I wanted him to go, _now._

"If this kid doesn't leave right now, I swear I'll take out my knife." spoke Bob.

Johnny looked at me, his lip quivering.

"D-don't,'' I coughed, spitting blood, ''Don't call Darry or Soda."

Johnny seemed about to break into sobs, "I-Ill bring help, I promise."

Then, I suppose he ran down the street, I couldn't tell much. All I could feel was the excruciating pain in my abdomen. I had my arms over my head, trying to protect my head best as I could. I'd read in a book that getting a blow to your head could cause a concussion, and may result in some type of amnesia. I didn't want to be anymore of a disappointment to Darry; maybe even Soda too.

Finally I couldn't stand the pain anymore, and drifted off to blackness.

* * *

 **I updated :D Are you proud of me.**

 **During the last half of the chapter I was listening to this song I really liked, so that put me in the mood of writing. Sometimes I have to find that just right song in order to write anything, it relaxes me ya know?**

 **Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love hearing from you guys. so please leave a review (:**

 **Byeeee**

 **(sorry for any typos, i try to read it over as best as I can.)**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ponys Pov_**

I was able to hear the sound of footsteps running towards me. I suddenly had the fear that Bob and his friends were back for more.

"No more...please." I weakly begged.

I heard someones breath hitch, "Shit kid, they got you good."

 _Dally._

"Don't just stand there Dal! Help him!" Johnny begged.

Dally seemed hesitant, not knowing how to handle me. He slowly knelled besides me, inspecting my wounds. He suddenly put pressure against my ribs and I cried out in pain, trying to move his hand away, not succeeding.

Dally cursed under his breath, ''One of his ribs are broken. He doesn't have any serious wounds, but hes seriously hurt. Why didn't you call Soda, or heck, even Darry?"

"He...he didn't want me to." He chocked out.

"Pony? Kid, can you hear me?" Dally's voice was soft which surprised me. He always seemed cold and closed off, seeing this side of him really shocked me.

"Loud...loud and clear...Dal."

I heard heard him scoff in amusement "I'm gonna have to carry you alright? Suck in your breath, this is gonna hurt."

I sucked in my breath as he picked me up, and bit my tongue once I felt my ribs scream in agony. Tears sprung at the edge of my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

"I'm gonna take you to my place, I have some equipment to heal you up. Bare with me Ponyboy, it'll feel better soon." He said, as he begun walking, Johnny trailed behind me, keeping an eye on me.

"You okay?'' He nervously asked.

I tried to move my head, but stopped once I felt my head spin. "Yeah.''

"I'm sorry Pony. I'm the worst friend ever." He said as he balled his fists and covered his eyes.

''I'm... I'm okay Johnny, really I am. Thank you for not getting Soda 'nd Darry." I mumbled sleep clouding my mind.

"Yeah... you owe me one." He gave out a small laugh.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Shouldn't we wake him up and see?" An urgent voice came.

"No, if he _does_ have amnesia or a concussion, us waking him up would only bring more confusion."

A groan came out my mouth, and I weakly opened my eyes. Seeing Dally and Johnny right in front of me.

"D-Dally?" I said.

He nodded, and I looked at Johnny.

"Hey Johnny." I said, and gave him a soft smile.

Johnny let out a breath, ''That's a good sign right?"

He nodded seeming unsure, "Whats your name?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. ''What do you mean?"

"Whats your name?" He repeated.

"Pony-Ponyboy Curtis. Why?" I asked.

He smirked, ''Welcome back to the land of living kid.''

* * *

Thankfully I hadn't been out for too long. Only about 4 hours. Dally had told me to go home, realizing that Darry must be worried sick. I had bitten my lip, the realization coming into view. I had already dismissed the thought that Darry would grant me mercy. I bet he wouldn't even believe that I had gotten beaten up by the Socs.

My face didn't really indicate what had happened. I only had a cut lip, and a black-eye but it was barely noticeable unless you looked extremely close. Dally had told me that one of my ribs was broken and that I wouldn't be able to run, which I only scoffed at, I already knew that I wouldn't be able to. Darry had taken that privilege away. Dally had enveloped my stomach with gauze's, going around my back and stomach, my shoulder was covered in bruised-as well as my back. Dally also had told me that whenever I coughed, or took in deep breaths, I would feel pain, but in short weeks it would go away.

I had asked him how he knew about all this, which he only shrugged answering, ''From experience.'' I had waited for him to elaborate but he only began to put away everything in the emergency kit.

Johnny had offered to come walk back with me towards home, but I had declined saying that I wanted to face Darry's wrath alone. Dally didn't press for anything, he offered , but he shrugged his shoulders once he saw the look on my face. It wasn't that I didn't want their help- no that was what I wanted the most- but I didn't want them to know how scared I was.

I didn't want them to know that I felt just like Johnny now.

Dally had given me a knife in order to protect myself if anything happened, I hesitated but accepted it anyway. The whole walk home seemed like blur, one minute I find myself walking out of Dally's place, and the next I find myself standing on my house porch. My whole body ached after today, all I wanted to do right now was to sleep for thousands of years, but once I saw Darrys shoes outside the door. I knew he was home and there was no possible way of being able to do that.

I opened the door, ready to accept my fate.

Soda was laying on the cough his arm bent over his face, snoring. I was confused wondering why he was here so early. Then mentally face-palming realizing he arrived about 2 hours ago. Thankfully Darry was nowhere in sight.

Once hearing the door shut, Soda yawned as he sat up, ''Heya Pony, where ya been?"

I avoided making eye contact with him. One of the things that I really disliked about Soda, was that he was able to read you like a book. He was observant, and anything strange didn't go unnoticed.

And frankly, I didn't think I was going to be unnoticed.

"Just...I just took a walk around the neighborhood for a little with Johnny to clear my head." I lied.

He tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. He walked towards me and just looked at me. He examined me, making me feel like some type of animal.

Then he looked at my face, and his eyebrows shot up. "Pony...what happened? How did you get this black eye?"

I felt my hands beginning to sweat, and my heart beginning to race.

 _Act normal._ I told myself.

"What do you mean Soda? I'm fine." I answered, hoping he wouldn't catch up on my nervousness.

''I _mean_ that Darry began worrying about why you hadn't returned and went looking for you. Darry went to Dally's house and found Johnny there too. Darry called me saying that you weren't there."

 _Well,_ I thought, _I was there, but unconscious._

"Well, that was probably after I began walking home. I'm fine Soda, I don't know why your interrogating me, do you not believe me?" I said.

"No, as a matter of fact, I dont believe you. Why are you lying to me Pony?" He answered, hurt coating his words.

"I... Johnny and I walked around and did our homework. Thats all that happened. Nothin' more nothin' less."

He stared at me, "How'd you get hurt?"

"J-Johnny and I were playing around and he accidentally hit me."

He gave out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah Pony, and guess what? My middle names Linda."

I stared at the floor, not bothering to look him in the eyes, "Soda.. please believe me. I... I can't tell you what happened I-"

I had begun to agitate myself, making me breath deeply. I cried out in pain as my ribs began to ache even more.

"Pony! Are you alright!?" Soda held me, his forehead had lines of worry. "Your stomach? Let me see baby."

"No! I-I'm okay. I just fell today, and I-"

"Ponyboy! Stop with the lies! Why don't you trust me?!" He exclaimed.

A knot formed in my throat, I hated that I was about to cry. "Because Darry didn't! So why should you?"

Sobs broke out in my chest, as it filled with pain, not physical pain, but the hurt Darry had caused me, and the hurt I had caused him. I didn't know if I was gonna hurt Soda. I just wanted to make them both proud. After the death of our parent's... I know both of them were still hurting. I was too, I missed mom, I missed dad. I thought, if I did good in school I'd be able to take some of that pain away. At the idea, I just laughed. How stupid could I be? Instead of helping Darry and Soda, I make things worse. Maybe all those things _were_ true. Why had I gotten so hurt when he said those things? I knew they were true. Maybe hurt because I _knew_ they were true, but hearing it from Darry, hearing it from my _brother_ , it just made it so much worse.

Soda stared at me, his lips trembled, and my guilt worsened, "Pony," his voice broke, "I will always trust you, why would you say something like that?"

"Because, because I, I know its true. I'm sorry Soda, I'm sorry." I began to cry, things that had built up during all these months, suddenly poured out. Soda rested his chin on my head, as I sobbed in his chest.

"I'm sorry Soda, I'm so sorry." What was I sorry for? I wondered. Why was I crying? I wondered. I didn't know. The pain in my chest increased. The pain in my ribs, mixed with my tears, and at the moment, I didn't care if my ribs would collapse, I didn't care about the bruises that were hurting right now from Soda's embrace. I had wanted to hug one of my brothers, as I cried. The things that had happened lately, and the things that had happened so many years ago.

Soda hugged me, "No Pony, we're sorry."

"Pony? Soda?" a voice asked asked.

Upon hearing his voice, I only cried harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pony's POV**

As I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I heard Darry and Soda's voices downstairs. Talking.

About me.

At one point I would have gone down there and sat throughout the whole conversation, interjecting every spot I could. But now, it seems after crying myself out, I didn't have the strength to do that. I didn't feel like doing anything.

"I still can't believe you'd say that Dar! Have you ever thought that maybe it was them kids fault?" Soda exclaimed.

"How is it the kids fault that Ponyboy hit em? We should be thankful he wasn't suspended, heck, he could have been expelled Soda! What did you expect me to do?"

"I didn't expect you to yell them horrible things! Can't you see he's in a difficult place? We're his _brothers_ we _have_ to be there for him, we have to consider his point of view in different things, did you even bother to ask Johnny what had happened? That boy ain't ever tell a single lie. Have you asked him?" asked Soda.

Things were quiet, maybe Darry had shook his head.

I knew Soda was trying to defend me, but a small part of me whispered that he had no choice but to believe me. Did he think he'd be a bad brother for not believing me? I sure hoped not, I wanted him to believe me but because he knew I wouldn't do anything as reckless as what had been said.

"Have you even bothered talkin' to him after what had happened? No! You haven't. He cried Darry! Don't you remember the promise we had agreed on after... after they died? After... after out mom and dad died? We're breaking that promise Dar, we're being horrible brothers... we can't be that."

At the last sentence, I got out of bed, and ran downstairs, as I missed the last step, I feel to the floor and gasped in pain. My ribs were never gonna get healed if I kept on falling all over, and kept getting them bruised. Dally would have smacked me.

"Ponyboy!" both of them yelled as they ran towards me.

I raised my hand, "D-don't. Soda... please, you're not a bad brother. Both of you... I... I don't know what promise you made but, you haven't failed as brothers. I have failed my promise to _you_ two. I, I know I'm a disappointment to you two. I... I know it'd be easier to get rid of me, I'm sorry that I'm here. But please dont say you're bad brothers, because I feel like... I made you feel like that and that's not true, I promise,'' I looked at Darry, "I'm sorry Darry. I'm so sorry."

"Pony..." Darry's voice came.

"I promise, I won't bother anymore. I swear on my life, I won't fight with you anymore, I'll try to get better grades. I...'' I swallowed, "I'll apologize to those Socs."

"No Pony, you won't apologize to those Socs because I know you didn't do anything. Even if Darry doesn't believe you, I do alright, don't ever doubt that trust I... _we_ have in you alright. Never?" Soda's soft voice stated.

I looked at Darry, and saw his arms folded as he looked at the ground. His hand seemed to be in a fist.

"Ponyboy, go to your room. Take some aspirin, you have school tomorrow." he said.

I was about to argue, but only nodded my head, I was gonna try to be good. I didn't want to be a burden on his shoulders anymore. I also didn't notice it was night.

"Darry!" Soda exclaimed.

Darry moved to him and told him something in a low tone, and hesitantly, Soda nodded his head.

He looked at me and smiled, "Goodnight baby."

"Good night Soda, good night Darry."

* * *

I woke up, Soda by my side.

I nudged him, groggily, "Soda, wak' up."

I heard him yawn, as he stretched, bumping into my stomach, I winced trying not to groan, I tried hiding it, but Soda realized what he had done anyway.

He sat up quickly, "Are you okay?" I wasn't good at lying, I told myself.

I nodded, "I'm fine, wake up for work."

He rubbed his eyes, "No work today, the boss is outta town and he said we could have a few days of vacation."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Pony, you don't have to go to school today. You wont tell me how you got those bruises but... they seem to be in bad shape, in if you keep on hurting them, they'll never get healed."

I moved, and sat on the edge of my bed, ''Socs." I whispered.

"What?" he questioned.

"S-Socs hurt me." I said in a low voice.

"They beat you up?!" He exclaimed, as he got out of bed.

"Why didn't you tell us Ponyboy?" He pleaded.

"I...you weren't gonna believe me." I croaked.

"You're not going to school today Pony." He claimed.

"I...I have to Soda, I have a lot of tests today, and if I don't go they'll take points away. Please Soda, you gotta let me go." I begged.

He looked at me, pondering his decision, "Alright, but Two-bit's going with you."

* * *

"Heya Pony." Two-bit grinned as I made my way towards him.

"Hey Two-Bit." I greeted, as I opened the door.

"Whats with the long face?" He questioned, as he sat on the seat.

I shrugged, "Just tired I guess."

He hit me on the shoulders, "Well turn that frown upside down princess. Schools sure to make you happy."

I allowed a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Short Chapter! But hope you liked it.**

 **Alot of people have been asking me to update my other story. I'll try to, I promise.**

 **Peace**

 **Out**

 **~BlueJay8083**


	7. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so this isnt an update though it may be soon for most of my stories

so the big question is

does anyone still read my shiz? I know its been a long time and i really want to get back in writing these unfinished stories not only for you guys but for me too. I had high hopes and I just gotsa know ya knowww

So maybe if i get some feedback and reviews on my stories ill feel more inclined to know that you guys still read them and whatnot

THANK YOU!

LOVE YOU

and thank you for the support bye~


	8. Chapter 8

**Um... so...I, of course have a perfect explanation on why i took almost a year to not update,,,, haah,**

 **no i dont im sorry**

 **TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE WAITED, THANK YOU. I HAVE AN ESSAY DUE SOON BUT ITS A OKAY. ANYTHING FOR YOU GUYS**

* * *

 ** _Pony's POV_**

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked for the millionth time as we walked to one of our classes.

I gave out a sigh but quickly winced in pain at the action, "Y-yeah Johnny. Like I said, I'm fine-it just, hurts when I breathe."

Johnny let out a nervous laugh, "Nothing we can really do about that right?"

I nodded. We neared my classroom and I said goodbye to Johnny, his classroom was down the hall so we were able to talk after lunch. Johnny had asked how I felt the whole day, he said Dally had given him some painkillers for me, knowing in the state I was still probably in, I was extremely grateful. I popped two in and hoped that'd do the job. But in all honesty, I wasn't feeling too hot. I had a blaring headache and my ribs still hurt. Each breath I took felt like a blow to my stomach and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Today was Friday so I had two days off to try and rest and heal my ribs. It was the final class of the day and I was glad to be going home soon. I shivered at the encounter I had with the Socs, they all but mocked me the entire class period, throwing crumpled pieces of paper. Some of them saying not so... great things. When the teacher had left the room, they had grabbed my books and threw them on the floor. Most of the kids turned to look at me with sympathy but didn't do anything to help.

When we were exiting, they pushed me making me cry out in pain. All my stuff fell on the floor and still, no one had bothered to help. Maybe they were in the right though. Maybe I was just weak and couldn't bother to stand up for myself.

I just hoped this period went as fast as the others, I didn't think I could handle any more time here.

"Don't forget to take the painkillers alright Pone? Every 6 hours take only one. No more than four in twenty-four hours, it'll be too much and you might overdose," Johnny said at the porch of the door.

"Don't worry Johnny, I'll remember. Are you sure you don't wanna stay? Darry and Soda won't mind. Heck, I could use the company."

Johnny shook his head, "I would Pony, but I gotta go help Dally with something. He told me yesterday when you left," Johnny said, face with guilt.

I shrugged a shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Johnny. Now that I think about it, Darry might still be mad at me. Are you coming over later?"

"Maybe, but if not today, tomorrow," Johnny replied.

I nodded beginning to close the door when Johnny began to speak, "Pony... those Socs didn't say or bother you today right? You've been quiet from the walk home, did they do anything?"

My mind seemed to swirl in thoughts, I wanted to tell Johnny, I really wanted to, but he'd only grow more worried and I didn't want that. As much as a good friend Johnny was, he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. And if he did, the Socs would beat him up, and I couldn't bear that thought.

I shook my head, smiling, "Don't you worry about it, Johnny. They didn't do anything. Be careful on the way okay?"

Johnny stared at me, and I looked away, squirming at his gaze. He let out a deep sigh but nodded, "Alright, I'll believe you. See you Pony."

I said goodbye and closed the doors. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked towards my room and laid my stuff down. I walked towards the bathroom looking in the mirror, examining my wounds. The black eyes weren't really there anymore, Soda had forced an ice pack on it for almost an hour, to stop the swelling. I took off my shirt and saw my stomach painted with millions of deep purple colors. Mostly on my abdomen. I tried to touch one softly but hissed in pain. I couldn't remove the gauzes yet since my bruises were still tender, which was was extremely frustrating, having to hide them from Darry.

I put my shirt back on and walked towards Soda and I's bed and carefully laid there. I knew I should start my homework but I had all weekend to do it, and frankly, I didn't wanna do anything now.

"Heya Pony! You home?" a voice came from the living room.

I was confused, it was Soda. I looked at the clock near the door and frowned, it wasn't three yet, why was he home?

"S-Soda?" I called out, moving to sit on the edge of my bed.

At his name, Soda burst through the door, hands on his hips, and shot me a grin, "the one and only!"

"Why are you-" then I remembered his boss had given him vacation days, "where were you?"

"Went out to buy some painkillers for whatever happened to you," he shrugged carelessly as he threw himself on the bed.

I gasped, "Soda! Why did you- you shouldn't have done that."

He looked up, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

I looked away, "you don't need to do that. You're wasting your money...Dally already-" I cut myself off he didn't know Dally helped me with the bruises.

He sat up, "Dally what Pony?"

"N-nothing," I whispered pathetically as I moved to stand.

He grabbed hold of my wrist, "Pony, tell me what happened," I looked away, " _please."_

"I-if I do... you can't tell Darry." Soda wouldn't give up until I told him what had happened. And as much as I didn't wanna bother them, as much as I didn't wanna cause them distress. A small selfish part of me did. I wanted to tell my brothers everything. I wanted to tell Darry everything and beg for him to believe me. I wanted him to believe that I would never do anything that would cause them distress on purpose.

But I knew he'd never believe me.

"Pony-" Soda started.

" _Promise_ me Soda. _Promise me_ ," I begged.

He gave out a deep sigh, "I... I promise. But if Darry starts suspecting anything, I ain't gonna lie to him."

I nodded, and without a word, began to take my shirt off. I heard Sodas breath hitch and everything was quiet. I absolutely hated it.

When I looked up at Soda again, I saw Sodas eyes filled with tears. It seemed like he didn't know what to do. I didn't blame him, I didn't really know what to do either.

"Pony... _what did they do to you?"_ Soda choked out as his fingertips brushed over my gauze, and without meaning to, flinched. He hadn't pressed so hard, but I couldn't help but feel as though any touch would cause more pain than there already was.

I didn't say anything, refusing to look at him. I couldn't handle the look on Soda's face. I couldn't handle being the cause of all his hurt and distress. He probably blamed himself and I absolutely hated myself for causing him that.

"Did they- they didn't do anything today right?" Soda asked.

I swallowed, "n-no they didn't."

"Pony... I... I'm so sorry," Soda said as his arms enveloped me. I was grateful that he didn't press too hard.

I sniffed, "you can't tell Darry."

"Pony-"

"Remember you _promised._ You c-can't break your promise."

We were quiet. I knew he didn't know what to say, what to do. It didn't matter, I was content being like this. Knowing Soda was there for me. I didn't think about how Darry still hated me. When he came home I promised myself I wouldn't bother him. I'd do everything he told me, as much as I might hate it.

"I... are you hungry?" Soda asked, "I brought food."

I shook my head against his chest. I wasn't lying, the past days hadn't really made me have any appetite. The thought of eating right now sickened me and made me nauseous.

"Pony, you gotta eat. You'll get sick."

"N-not hungry," I mumbled.

"Pony I-" he stood up and rubbed his face, "you gotta eat at dinner though alright? I ain't gonna tell Darry but, I ain't gonna risk you getting even worse. Alright?"

I looked away, not saying anything. I hear him sigh as he bent on one knee and looked at me.

"Pony, if anything happens again, you gotta tell me alright? You gotta promise that you'll tell me. No matter what."

I didn't meet his eyes but only nodded. He gently grabbed my chin, "Promise?"

I smiled, "Yeah, promise."

I didn't uncross my fingers even as he left the room.

* * *

 **I wanna thank myself for writing this chapter a few months ago but not being able to actually completely edit it.**

 **OKAY, i'm proud that I actually got this done. To those who have been reading Desolation, I'll probably update that soon as well. I promiseeeeeeee**

 **Okay guys, se you on the next update! Please review.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Me**

 **~BlueJay8083**


End file.
